Mutiny of the Monster
by KirbyKing
Summary: It's ancient Egypt and Yami Yugi is still the ruler. What happens when the monsters of the Shadow Games don't want to listeny anymore? This is the first part. R&R, please!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and get money off of it, although if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh and actually get some money then I wouldn't be that mad either... Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami and Upperdeck and translated to English by 4Kids.  
  
The setting and characters are based off of what I have found about from the Forbidden Memories game and some imagination on my own part.  
  
=====  
  
It was a hot, summer's day in Ancient Egypt. The Pyramids were smooth and newly made, and the Sphinx still had a nose. The pharaoh that will eventually entrap himself within the Millenium Items now ruled. But there was nothing he liked better right now than to have Shadow Game duels which were held for all townspeople to see in a large, circular arena.  
  
In Egyptian robes, Yami held his deck tightly (obviously papyrus, since they didn't have paper!). He walked through the halls and then came out on one side of his arena. The duelist on the other side was serious. He was facing the pharaoh! Yami had specifically told them not to let him off easy, and even giving their best shot, no duelist had ever beat him.   
  
"We're dueling with 2000 life points!" Yami reminded him.  
  
This duelist frowned as he drew his cards. He had all faith that the priest was the best duelist, the only reason the priest didn't duel wasn't because he was a pacifist, but because Yami would probably execute him for beating him.  
  
"Go, Basic Insect!" he commanded.  
  
A large, glowing circle with the all-too-familiar eye appeared on the ground. Purple energy blew out everywhere and sent out sparks. Suddenly, the large green insect appeared on the field.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Yami asked, frowning. Basic Insect was in attack mode. He had already won the duel.  
  
"Dark Magician!" Yami yelled as the circle appeared closer to him. The robed man appeared, floating above his circle and with an expressionless face. "Dark Magic Attack!" Directing its staff, the Dark Magician pointed at the Basic Insect and blasted it with it's attack, sending its owner's life points to zero immediately.  
  
The duelist gaped. Now he was going to be the laughing-stock of the town. He was Yami's most recent 1-hit wins. Though they weren't rare, they didn't happen often either, and he'd have to wait until tomorrow to have a duelist get creamed again before his torture ended. He groaned as he thought about it and collected his card.   
  
The crowd also groaned. They had been dragged outside in the heat to watch such a short duel. The duelist was not only going to be the laughing-stock, but for now he's also not going to be on everyone's favorite list, but rather, their hit list. Because of everyone's rush to get out of the sun, the arena soon had no one except Yami in it.  
  
Yami laughed and commended his Dark Magician. Dark Magician was especially adept at not expressing itself though, as we've all seen. He, for one, was now sick and tired of destroying his fellow monsters.  
  
"Okay, Dark Magician, you can return to the shadow realm until I summon you again."  
  
The Dark Magician turned to look Yami in his eyes.  
  
"Again? Okay, you can stay in this realm, but you'll have to go before the next duel! If the people realized that I let a duel monster control me like this, there's no telling what would happen!"  
  
-----  
  
Dark Magician sat one of the hallways, leaning next to the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"Well if you were going to do that, then you mind as well go back to the Shadow Realm. It's not THAT bad."  
  
The Dark Magician held back a frown. The pharaoh had no idea how dark and cold weren't fun to live in, despite the fact how he was only joking as a friend.   
  
The magician had his whole plan laid out. He knew indefinitely that monsters would follow him. Most were tired of destruction, either destroying or being destroyed (which just means being sent back to the Shadow Realm).  
  
Yami looked out through a window and saw the sun setting. Since torches were very poor sources of light, most people had to go to sleep at sunset. So he said good night to the Dark Magician and turned to go to bed.  
  
The Dark Magician watched him go, and then leapt out through the window in a flash. 


End file.
